After Love
by re9r3ttAu
Summary: Meet Yuuka Kudou, Heishi Hattori and Shouta Kuroba, dan baca kisah cinta romantis-manis para keturunan karakter-karakter Detective Conan itu. 23 tahun pasca current timeline. Like and Follow ya!


Pengantar: Pernah baca fanfic tentang putri keluarga Kudou dan putra keluarga Kuroba tidak lama lalu? Itu ceritaku (ganti username), dan kuhapus karena setelah kupikir2 ceritanya jadi _dark_ dan _angsty._ Ini adalah versi baru (ceritanya beda) dan aku berusaha _tone_ nya lebih _lighhearted._ Duh, sorry banyak istilah Inggrisnya :P

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN

 **After Love** _ **by**_ re9r3ttAu

1 MUSIM PANAS

"JADI BAGAIMANA? KAU DAPAT IZIN?!"

Yuuka Kudou terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendengar suara melengking Haruko di ujung telepon. "Tidak, tidak berhasil. Aku tidak tahu orang tua bisa lebih keras kepala dari anaknya."

"AKU SUDAH DI DALAM MOBIL PERJALANAN KE BANDARA SEKARANG, SUARAMU KURANG JELAS."

Yuuka dapat mendengar suara ramai keponakan-keponakan Haruko di belakang. "Maaf ya, Haruko. Sampai detik terakhir mereka tetap tidak mengijinkan."

"APA? APA? JADI TIDAK BERHASIL, YA? ORANGTUAMU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI, YA."

Yuuka tersenyum kecut mendengar sahabatnya itu mengulang perkataaannya. "Begitulah. Kau bersenang-senanglah di Shanghai. Aku tunggu oleh-olehnya sekembali kau ke Tokyo."

"YA. SHANGHAI MEMANG LEBIH AMAN DARI TOKYO SEKARANG."

Yuuka mengangkat sebelah alis. Haruko dengar apa sih tadi? "Sampaikan salam untuk Bibi Sonoko dan Paman Makoto, ya. Selamat liburan!" kata Yuuka sedikit mengeraskan suara.

"YA, YA. AKAN KUSAMPAIKAN. KAU JUGA BERSENANG-SENANGLAH DI TOKYO."

Bip. Telepon diputus. Yuuka menghela napas. Ini entah sudah ke berapa kali Yuuka menolak ajakan liburan keluarga Suzuki. Alasannya sama: tidak terjangkau, artinya ayahnya tidak bisa segera tiba kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Hah. Sampai kapan orangtuanya akan over protektif? Tidak adil rasanya si Detektif Hebat dari Timur sehari-hari bergelut dengan kasus kejahatan, sementara putrinya sendiri sangat dibatasi geraknya.

" _Justru karena statusmu sebagai anak Sang Detektif itulah kami sangat khawatir padamu. Ibu tahu kau merasa dibatasi, dan ini mungkin terkesan tidak adil, tapi percayalah kami hanya ingin menjagamu."_

Yuuka sampai hafal kata-kata andalan ibunya itu. Dan, ya. Tentu ia mengerti. Sejujurnya ia malah senang. Tapi pada titik-titik tertentu kekhawatiran orangtuanya itu terasa sangat berlebihan. Misalnya saja bagaimana ia dibekali jam tangan khusus modifikasi Prof Agasa yang jika Yuuka dalam kondisi bahaya, ia hanya perlu menekan tombol kecil di sisinya dan arloji itu akan mengirim sinyal untuk ayahnya.

Pernah satu waktu Haruko tidak sengaja memencet tombol itu, dan seperti yang bisa kau bayangkan, Shinichi Kudou datang tergopoh-gopoh ke SMA Teitan seperti orang kesetanan.

Konyol sekali, kan? Kenapa orangtuanya setakut itu? Seakan-akan ada alasan lain di balik kecemasan mereka. Seakan-akan ada.. _trauma_. Yuuka merinding membayangkan orangtuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Haha. Kau bicara apa, Sayang? Ayah dan Ibu hanya khawatir kau keluar negeri tanpa pengawasan. Beda ceritanya kalau kau ke tempat Nenekmu di Amerika," kata ibunya tadi pagi saat mereka sarapan.

"Tapi kan ada keluarga Bibi Sonoko di sana, Bu. Lagipula ini kesempatan bagus untuk risetku!"

"Nah, itu. Kami juga tidak ingin merepotkan Sonoko kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi ' _kalau terjadi apa-apa'_. Huff! Yuuka memanyunkan bibir. Diliriknya sang Ayah, tapi ia malah asyik dengan sarapan, tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka yang akan memenangkan pembicaraan itu.

"Ah, ya. Ibu baru ingat," wajah cantik Ran Kudou berseri-seri. "Ibu sudah membuat janji dengan Kazuha bahwa kita akan mengunjungi Osaka besok lusa."

"Osaka?"

"Betul. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berjumpa mereka?"

"Ya, kalau kesana Ayah masih memberi ijin." Shinichi Kudou akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tapi pastikan kau jaga jarak dengan si Hattori bocah."

Ran menyikut Shinichi. "Kau ini."

Yuuka menggigit bibir. Yah, itu terdengar menarik tapi belum cukup untuk menutupi kekecewannya.

"Ayahmu harus ke kantor. Lusa kau berangkat bersama Ibu, oke?"

Ini lebih terdengar seperti menemani ibunya reunian dengan keluarga Hattori ketimbang liburan. Tapi, baiklah _._ Jika ia tidak bisa melakukan riset impian di Shanghai, mungkin ia bisa mendengarkan cerita Heishi Hattori tentang kasus-kasusnya selama setengah tahun terakhir mereka tidak bertemu.

Yuuka mengerang. Menunggu lusa terasa lama sekali. Ia butuh _sesuatu_ untuk menghibur hatinya yang jenuh ini sekarang juga.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Oh, atau _seseorang.._

 **Oooooo**

 _Hahh.._

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang ketika menutup buku yang baru selesai dibacanya –untuk ke tujuh kali. Ditaruhnya novel berjudul 'Wanita dan Dua Topeng' itu di meja, sementara dirinya berbaring di atas sofa panjang. Kedua tangannya menopang kepala, matanya menatap langit-langit ruang tengah rumahnya itu sementara adegan demi adegan novel itu berputar di kepalanya.

"Bagus sekali. Ia memang mewarisi bakat kakeknya," gumamnya memuji penulis novel misteri _best seller_ pendatang baru itu.

"Dan bukan cuma itu," pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu kembali memungut novel tadi dan membuka halaman terakhir. Di sana terangkum biodata penulis serta foto gadis kelas 2 SMA tersenyum manis ke kamera. "Dia cantik sekaliii! Aaah.." Ia memeluk novel itu erat-erat sampai sampulnya hampir robek.

"Heishi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Heishi langsung terkesiap bangun mendengar namanya disebut. "A-ah, tidak sedang apa-apa," kilahnya salah tingkah. Kau tahu, ketahuan ibumu bahwa kau sedang berfantasi tentang gadis pujaan sangatlah memalukan. "Ada apa, Bu?"

Kazuha berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat polah putra semata wayangnya. Oh, tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Heiji sedang di puncak masa pubernya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa dambaannya adalah si putri keluarga Kudou. Tapi ia berharap Heishi tidak menghabiskan waktu berhibernasi di dalam rumah sepanjang hari. "Apa kau mau melewatkan liburan musim panasmu hanya tinggal di rumah?"

"Oh, itu. Sudah kubilang kan Bu. Aku hanya mau keluar kalau ada kasus. Panas sekali di luar."

Kazuha tidak menyangkal. Musim panas di Osaka memang semakin menyiksa tiap tahunnya. Ia ingat dulu saat seumuran Heishi, matahari tidak semenyengat ini. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu kasus kalau cuma di dalam rumah?"

Heishi meringis, ia jadi mikin mirip ayahnya. "Tenang saja," ia menunjukkan ponsel kepada ibunya seperti anak-anak sedang memamerkan mainan. "Aku sudah meminta Ayah, Paman Ootaki dan detektif-detektif kepolisian Osaka lain agar memberitahuku kalau ada kasus baru."

 _Ah, dasar Heiji._ Mungki karena dulu ayahnya sangat ketat dan selalu melarangnya ikut campur dalam penyelidikan, sebagai balasan Heiji seakan sengaja memberi keleluasaan kepada putra mereka Heishi. Beberapa kali Heiji yang kini membuka agensi detektif swasta itu sering mengajak anaknya turut serta saat ia dipanggil untuk membantu polisi ke TKP. Untungnya Heishi tidak mewarisi sikap ceroboh dan meledak-ledak ayahnya, jadi ia tidak pernah dianggap mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi ibu Yuuka menelepon," ucap Kazuha sengaja membuat Heishi penasaran. "Katanya, lusa mereka akan berlibur ke sini dan..ibu menyuruh mereka menginap di rumah kita."

Mata Heishi melebar, semburat merah muncul di kulit pipinya yang sawo matang. Kazuha menahan tawa. Anak itu sungguh mengingatkannya pada Heiji duapuluh tiga tahun yang lalu!

"Ibu sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan?" Heishi menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya bermaksud menyambut mereka," Kazuha terkikih. "Jadi bukan salah Ibu kalau nanti ada detektif SMA yang tidak bisa tidur."

Kazuha berlalu meninggalkan Heishi yang terbengong dengan muka semakin merah. Heishi menelan ludah. Sepertinya ini akan jadi musim panas yang merepotkan.

 **Oooo**

Shouta Kuroba bertopang dagu di atas meja kamarnya.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, kau pasti mengira pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu bisa mati kebosanan sewaktu-waktu. Di depannya, layar komputer menampilkan gambar _live streaming_ wanita berusia empat puluh tahun.

"Shouta, apa kau mendengarkan?" kata wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Ya, ya. Aku dengar," jawab Shouta malas. Matanya tertuju ke penanda waktu di pojok layar. Yang benar saja! Sudah lima belas menit dan ibunya belum mau mengakhiri _video call_ ini.

"..setelah itu aku dan ayahmu diundang makan malam di kediaman Rupert Weller, kau tahu kan pesulap legendaris Inggris itu?"

"Hoo.."

"..dan apa kau tahu tamu-tamu penting siapa saja yang diundang?"

"Tidak, tak mau tahu." Shouta tak menutupi kebosanannya.

"..kau harusnya lihat wajah teler ayahmu waktu mereka bersulang untuknya!"

"Itu hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat, Bu."

"Shouta, seriuslah sedikit.."

"Bu, sebenarnya ada hal lebih serius yang mau kulakukan. Jadi, sampai di sini dulu, oke?"

"Sho–" Klik. Shouta memencet tombol _off_ layar tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya.

Seperti musim panas sebelumnya, ayahnya kini sedang sibuk _tour_ pertunjukan sulap ke berbagai negara. Ah, sebenarnya musim apapun ia biasa ditinggal pergi orangtuanya. Itu bukan sekedar pekerjaan, tapi sudah jadi gaya hidup Kaito dan Aoko Kuroba. Shouta ingat dulu waktu kecil ia sering ikut orangtuanya keliling dunia.

Tapi setelah beranjak dewasa, ia lebih senang tinggal di rumah dan melakukan hal-hal kesukaannya: menghabiskan musim panas dengan mencoba trik-trik sulap baru –yang pada akhirnya malah lebih sering membuatnya frustasi karena tidak memuaskannya. Atau iseng memikirkan cara menelusup masuk ruang ganti dan membongkar gembok loker klub basket cewek SMA Teitan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Shouta tidak pernah jera, sebagaimana cewek-cewek itu seakan sengaja menangtangnya dengan model gembok lebih canggih. Ah, dimana-mana cowok ganteng –meksipun ngeres –selalu jadi idola. Haha.

Tapi hari ini Shouta ada rencana lain. Ia berganti pakaian: kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan simbol 4-leaf clover putih di bagian depan dan celana denim warna senada. Shouta berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, mengacak-acak rambut. "Yeah.. Aku menawan."

Pemuda melesat pergi sambil bersiul. _Mood_ nya membaik setelah terbebas dari curhatan pamer ibunya. Ia menutup pintu rumah dan melempar kuncinya sembarangan ke pot-pot bunga di depan. Kalaupun nanti kuncinya hilang, ia selalu punya cara untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Sial. Panasnya!"

Shouta mengutuki matahari sepanjang perjalanannya ke terminal bus terdekat. Ia pasti malas pergi keluar rumah di tengah terik begini kalau bukan karena seseorang.

Omong-omong soal seseorang..

Shouta membuka ponsel dan men _dial_ nomor yang sudah ia hapal tanpa sengaja.

"Halo?" jawab suara cewek di ujung sana. Ah, laki-laki manapun bisa terjaga semalaman hanya dengan mendengar suara itu.

"Dari suaramu," Shouta menyeringai lebar, "dapat kusimpulkan kau tidak jadi ikut liburan Suzuki ke Shanghai."

Ada jeda sebelum penerima telepon itu menghela napas dan menimpali. "Kau meneleponku untuk mengejek?"

Shouta terbahak. "Tidak. Aku sedang ingin jadi pangeran berkuda putih. Apa kau ingin kujemput, Tuan Putri Yang Kesepian?"

Shouta tahu gadis itu pasti memutar mata. "Aku tidak kesepian."

"Kebosanan?" tawar Shouta.

Ada jeda lagi sebelum suara seksi itu memberi jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu Shouta. "Temui aku di stasiun Beika satu jam dari sekarang."

Seringai di wajah Shouta melebar. "Your _command_ is my _wish."_

 _ **00000**_

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **AN :**

Settingnya 23 tahun pasca waktu di manga, tapi aku bikin masih di seitar tahun 2016-2017, supaya teknologinya nggak beda jauh. Jangan protes, ya, orang manganya aja sudah dari jadul. :p

Aku sengaja memakai istilah ayah/ibu (semua istilah yang masih ada kesetaraannya di Indonesia), ketimbang Okaasan/Otousan. Pengen aja.

Keluarga Hattori pakai dialek Kansai, mohon dibayangkan sendiri. :p

Aku berasumsi kalau menikah nanti, Makoto yang akan berubah nama, pakai nama marga Suzuki. *lihat chapter yang ada Makoto vs Kid

Rupert Weller itu plesetan dari nama pesulap beneran.

Iya, itu beneran your command is my wish, bukan **your wish is my command**. Karena Shouta itu _masochist._ :P

Aku nulis fanfic sebagai selingan menulis novel non-fanfic, jadi tidak pasti kapan updatenya :D *ehem

Dukung Heishi atau Shouta? Endingnya belum pasti lhoooo.. huehehe


End file.
